After The Last
by Season Of Magic
Summary: One-shots about Naruto and Hinata's relationship after they get together in The Last. First chapter is about Naruto picking Hinata up for their first date.


Season: This wouldn't leave my mind...

 **{-}**

 **After The Last**

 **by: Season Of Magic**

 **[-]**

"You're going to tangle your hair if you keep pacing like that." Hanabi couldn't help but say to her sister as she watched her scramble all over her room.

"I can't find it!" Hinata said. "I've looked all over."

"Is this what you're looking for?" Hanabi said as she raised up the bag she was currently holding in her hand.

"How'd you get that?"

"You left it in the main room last night so I took it with me to give it to you today just in case you forgot." Hanabi said, "seems like I was right."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hinata took the bag and held it close.

"I know, I'm the best younger sister you have." Hanabi said as she pushed Hinata to her dresser. "Let's keep that record up by fixing your hair. He'll be here soon."

"You're the only sister I have." Hinata said laughing softly. "Thanks Hanabi, I really needed that. I'm worrying a lot aren't I?"

"It's natural." Hanabi said as she grabbed the hair brush off the dresser. "You wouldn't shut up about him since we were kids and look at you now, a date!" She began to brush Hinata's hair.

"I know!" Hinata blushed. "I can't believe it."

Hanabi groaned. "Don't start copying him now."

Hinata laughed again. "Sorry."

"Hey, as long you're happy that's all that matters." Hanabi replied. "He's a great guy."

"He really is!" Hinata gushed.

"Do I have to listen to this all over again?" Hanabi stated.

"Sorry!" Hinata apologized again.

Hanabi hit her sister with the brush lightly. "Stop apologizing and focus."

"On what?" Hinata tilted her head slightly.

"Listen up. This is your first date, so you have to behave accordingly."

Hinata watched her sister from the mirror. "Eh?"

Hanabi sighed. "First dates can be either embarrassing or dull from what I hear, so try to just have fun. Remember you're there because you like him, and he likes you too or else he wouldn't have asked you out." Hinata blushed lightly at that. "I'd say to ask him questions about himself like his goals but we both know that us and the entire village already knows what his dream is. **Hanabi, he wants to be the Hokage one day and I believe that he can!** "  
She imitated her sister.

Hinata smiles softly at the reminder. "I still think he will be the Hokage."

"I'd say you're the only one but we know he has the entire village as his fans now."

"He kept Konoha safe."

"Yeah and we thank him for that but still..." Hanabi placed the hair brush down once she deemed Hinata was ready. "There, done."

"Thank you." Hinata stood up from the dresser and admired herself. "You did a good job."

"Obviously." Hanabi crossed her arms. "You would have gone out looking like a mess if it wasn't for me and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"I was looking for his present I was going to fix my hair once I found it you know."

"Saved you time." Hanabi said as she took her sister's hand. "Anyways let's go wait for him in the front gate. I know you want to plus it'll probably help."

"What do you mean?" Hinata said. "Slow down!"

"It seems dad's already there and we both know that probably means to 'greet' him once he arrives."

"Wasn't father in a meeting?"

"His eldest daughter is finally going on a date he is not missing that." Hanabi uttered.

By the time they reached the front gate, they saw that Hiashi was standing there with his arms crossed, stern face simply watching the door.

"Good afternoon father." Both Hinata and Hanabi greeted him when they saw him.

"Father weren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Hinata asked.

"It ended early." Was all Hiashi said.

"He made sure it would." Hanabi whispered to her sister. "I heard from the maids that he ran out."

Hinata shook her head. "Hanabi there is no way that happened."

Hiashi coughed. "I'm right here you know." His arms dropped a bit and his face lightened a bit.

Both girls blushed embarrassed. "Sorry father!"

Hiashi sighed. "Honestly, it's like you're both children again." He smiled softly. "Where has the time gone? Hinata, you blossomed into a fine young lady, look at you dear."

"T-thank you father!"

Hanabi grinned. "I helped her."

A knock interrupted their talk. "Hey can someone open this door?"

Hiashi groaned. "I'd rather not." He said once he realized who it was.

Hanabi laughed. "Father, he's not kidnapping her."

"He might as well be." Hiashi uttered to himself as he saw Hinata's face. Naruto wasn't even at the premises yet and her eyes sparkled.

"Seems I'm the only useful person here today." Hanabi said as she went to open the gate.

Hinata once again put on a stern gripped the bag she was holding tightly.

It was finally happening!

"If you see them being weirder than usual just ignore it." Hanabi was saying to Naruto as she walked back with him. "Father isn't going to bite you."

Naruto gulped. "Ahuh..."

Hanabi laughed. "You saved the entire village and yet you have this expression on your face at the mention of my father?"

"Well, I mean... Hinata is..."

"Hinata take him already!" Hanabi exclaimed as she ran towards her sister. "He brought you flowers." She whispered once she reached her side.

Hinata blushed.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and Hinata blushed even more. She noticed he had his right arm behind his back.

Hiashi intercepted him. "Uzumaki."

Naruto's smile faltered a bit. "Hyuga." He said as he bowed and extended out his left hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, here to pick up—"

"— My daughter." Hiashi interrupted him. "I know. These two wouldn't stop talking about it all week."

"Father!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hanabi nudged her in an 'I told you so' manner. "He was paying attention." She winked.

Naruto once again smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Seriously..." Hanabi shook her head in disbelief. "I can't take another **'Naruto this, Naruto that!'** "

Hinata couldn't believe her family. "How do I know you two again?"

Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "He has to know my pain."

Hinata looked away and Hiashi couldn't take it any longer. He clasped Naruto's hand in his. "Very well, I'm entrusting my daughter to you. Bring her back by ten."

Naruto blinked. "Y-yes?" He gripped Hiashi's hand in a firm handshake. "Of course Hyuga sir."

"That's Hiashi to you." Hiashi said as he glanced to his daughter. "Something tells me she's not letting you go. She hasn't since he was about five either way."

"Father!" Hinata exclaimed again.

"I know." Naruto said fondly. He dropped his arm and walked towards her. "Hi."

"H-hi!" Hinata squeaked.

Naruto smiled as much as he could. He extended his hand out to her. "Ready to go?"

"Y-yes!" Hinata stated. She bit herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

Naruto blushed a bit. "Uhmm you have the Byakugan so this might not really be a surprise but I brought you these..." He finally revealed what he was hiding behind him and bringing out his other arm he presented Hinata with a lovely bouquet of sunflowers.

Hinata gasped. "They're lovely." She extended her arms out. "I have something for you too!" She presented her bag. "I know you already have the piece of fabric from the scarf I had made you that got destroyed but well..." She reached into the bag and took out a familiar looking scarf.

Naruto gasped. "For me?"

Hinata nodded, blushing even more. "Like I said, I know it's not the same and you already have the other piece but it is made from the same yarn and well..." She extended it out again.

Naruto nodded in understanding. As he passed Hinata her flowers he took the scarf. "I'll cherish it forever."

It took all of Hanabi and Hiashi's self control not to cry and ruin their moment. It was there and then Hiashi understood he had lost his daughter forever to another guy.

"Can you two be sickeningly sweet away from here?" Hanabi joked. "Just go already!"

Naruto and Hinata both gasped. They'd both forgotten it wasn't just the two of them.

"S-sorry!" Hinata exclaimed. She then passed the flowers to her sister. "Can you place these in a vase for me?"

Hanabi took them. "Yeah, yeah if it'll get you out of the house faster why not?" She took one of the flowers and tucked it into her sister's hair. "You need to at least keep one."

Hinata hugged her sister. "Thank you."

"Hey what are younger sisters for?" Hanabi reminded her. "Now go before father keeps you here. I think he's changing his mind..." she laughed.

Hinata ran to Naruto's side again. "Sorry about that I'm ready now."

Naruto shook his head. "No need to apologize. Ichiraku isn't going anywhere."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto smiled back. "Ahhh its a bit chilly!" He shuddered a bit. "Can you put this on for me?" He said as he pointed to his scarf.

Hinata blushed a bit but did as he asked. "T-there you go."

"That's much better." He said as he took Hinata's hand in his. "I'll bring her back later."

Hiashi glared daggers at Naruto.

How dare he!

"Keep her forever!" Hanabi exclaimed as she close the door.


End file.
